Red
by candon
Summary: The boys decide they want Blossom. They get way more then they bargained with her.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Butch was stomping on chess pieces, while Boomer tore up books. Neither of them noticed Brick who was not destroying anything until they heard him moan. Butch turned around to see him sniffing pink panties.

"What are you doing?" asked Butch.

Boomer took the panties looking them over.

"What slut you bag, leave these?" asked Boomer.

"I stole them" said Brick.

"From who? Bubbles?" asked Butch.

"From Blossom" said Brick.

Boomer took a large whiff of the pantie moaning the same as Brick.

"Are you for real?" asked Butch.

"She wasn't home, took them from her room" said Brick.

Butch took the panties and smelled them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Butch.

"We hunt her down and have some fun" said Boomer.

"Correct" said Butch.

"She stays late at school as she's the student counsel president" said Brick.

"Dude do you realize just how creepy that is?" asked Butch.

"Your boarding on stalker" said Boomer.

**Townsville High.**

Blossom was sitting at a large desk working late again when she felt a familiar rush of energy. She moved her hand under her skirt and began to rub her self. She being alone had removed her panties hours ago and put them in her bag. She slipped one finger in rubbing her inner walls. Blossom didn't know why or what compelled her to pleasure her self as all she knew was that she was alone and she needed it.

The boys flew in as quietly as they could hovering inches from the floor. They watched as Blossom pleasured her self faster and harder with each passing minute. By accident Boomer knocked over a book which caused Blossom to look up at them. What her eyes held sent pulses of lust and fear through their body's. Her eyes no longer held intelligence or restraint but pure and simple lust.

"Uh hey Blossom!" said Brick.

Blossom fired ice at Butch and Boomer freezing them to the wall. The red head girl then grabbed Brick, ripped off his lower garments and pushed him onto the desk.

"Um Blossom are you OK?" asked Brick.

"Shut up before I smash your face!" snarled Blossom.

Brick would have said more had her glowing red eyes not scared him. Blossom climbed on top of him. Once his dick was at rest inside her, she began to grind his dick into her. She pushed forward forcefully and back softly which caused the desk to move.

"Your not enough I'll need more" moaned Blossom.

Brick was a bit scared art how dark and sinister her voice sounded. She rocked so hard the desk broke and his cum filled her. She climbed off him and headed for his brothers.

"Who's next?" asked Blossom.

The boys gulped in fear.

"Lets see green or blue?...Yes blue" said Blossom.

She broke Boomer out of both the ice and his pants then offered him her ass. He grabbed her waist to steady himself and plunged in. He felt Blossom take control and move her self along his cock controlling both the speed and depth. She was so tight that that it didn't take long for him to come but she she held firm keeping him there until she was done which resulted in him coming twice more. He collapsed on the floor drained of both energy and seed.

"Your turn butch" said Blossom.

Blossom melted the ice over his crotch then burnt away the clothes over his dick.

"What do I need to do?" asked Butch.

"Nothing" said Blossom.

She got on her knees and ran her tongue down the side of his shaft caressing it lightly. When her tongue reached the base of the head she flicked the tip of her tongue over the tip of the head causing him to shoot out. Startled she backed then grew angry.

"Really! Only 20 damn seconds in!" said Blossom.

"Dude that is so lame" said Brick.

"Sorry no girl ever did that to me" said Butch.

"Get your bothers and get out, I'll go get the janitor his dreams are always pleasing" said Blossom.

The boys watched her leave before they got up.

"Hey did you see that orange energy surrounding her?" asked Boomer.

"Hard to miss what turned into a sex demon" said Brick.


End file.
